MechWarrior Meets JurassicPark
by Raptor Lord Number 3
Summary: A mech dropship goes down on earth. Guess where? Meanwhile Some of the people from Jurassic park the book go to site b to destroy the dinos. This story will get better as it goes along. As my writing skills improve and I find out more about the MWbatech
1. Chapter 1

CNN NEWS NET: URGENT BULLETON: A HUGE METEORITE HAS BEEN SPOTTED BY THE HUBBLE TELESCOPE, IT IS HEADED DIRECTLY TOWARDS EARTH, AND WILL BE TO LARGE TO BURN UP IN THE ATMOSPHERE.

As Ian Malcom and Alan Grant sat watching this bulletin, they had no idea it would affect their plan.

It had all started when Robert Muldoon and Mr. Gennero had called up Alan; they thought that it was extremely necessary to destroy the dinosaurs on site b.

Alan had of course agreed that the animals needed to be destroyed, but told the two they were crazy to think he'd help.

But that was before he heard the plan, and the pay. It was very simple, fly over isla numbar, drop bomb, change direction to moving gradually lower, eject, get picked up by Gennero (in case the Costa Rican government tries to figure who did it).

The only reason they wanted Grant and Malcolm was to help if, by the slightest chance, something went wrong. Grant and Malcolm both said no at first, but being offered $500,000 to go flying and to press a button is very easy to make sound fun and rewarding, so they changed their minds.

They were leaving today at noon. It was 9:00.

Drop ship wolf9 en route to earth:

If there was one thing the corporal hated, it was an uncharted solar system. He was in one right now, and not happy about it. He had two teams of one lance, and 2 others on board, and was ready to shoot down any other ships he saw. Friendly or not.

A scan of the system revealed one planet suitable of supporting life. He set a course for that one.

A/N: welcome to my second fan fic, a bit more serious, but still, its pretty wacky.

Reviews Are Very Much Appreciated! (R.A.V.M.A.)

RL#3

Also, I have hardly any mw info, I'm making it up.


	2. Getting ready

Heres chapter two people: also, while I was rereading The Lost World, I saw that Gennaro died, lets just pretend he didn't, ok.

Muldoon sat at the controls of the B 52 Bomber and thought about what he was about to do.

If it worked, he'd laugh out loud. And if it didn't, he doubted he'd be around to care. He stared around at the plane, it was a shame they had to fly it into the ocean, and it was the last B-52h model ever built! In the spot that would normally house 2 cruise missiles, there was an a-bomb. It had taken two years to get a hold of it, and then another to rig it up to a timer so it wouldn't destroy the plane that fired it.

As Muldoon sat there thinking, Gennero arrived with Malcolm and Grant. What took you? (A/N: imagine his accent, I can't figure out how to put it into words.) We had trouble with Henry. Replied a rather ruffled looking Gennero.

Henry, the man who was renting Gennero the boat had apparently decided to double his price at the last minute. This behavior had stopped immediately after threatened to call a lawyer.

Ian and Grant were having a heated argument about the feeding habits of a T-rex. Muldoon, who knew these things for facts taken in the park while it was still up and running, and almost interjected, but decided against it.

Alan and Ian climbed into the bomber, checked that their ejection seats and rubber dinghies were ready.

Muldoon flicked the radio on.

Gennero, You in position?

I'm ready.

Good.

Muldoon switched channels, Control? This is Alpha three, requesting take off.

The voice from the control tower had a strong Spanish accent, What is you customs code sir?

Customs code!

Yes, didn't customs come and check over your plane?

Why?

We have to make sure your weapons systems are removed.

Oh…

Muldoon flicked off the radio hang on boys; this could get a little ruff. Grant sat up, he hadn't been paying attention (which was a sure sign he was nervous) What could get ruff?

Malcolm pulled him back into his seat and said in a way only Malcolm can: Sit back relax, and enjoy the ride.

Muldoon was flicking on different switches, the lights turned on, and, if you were sitting in the plane, you would have felt the engines roar to life, you also would have felt the increasing tension in the plane. Even Malcolm looked visibly nervous.

Muldoon yelled back at the two in the back:

**We should reach the island in about 2 hours!**

Drop ship wolf9 en route to earth:

We should arrive in 2 hours sir, One of the lances told the commander.

_Good._

Well, that's the second chapter, don't worry, More MechWarrior later, Once they deploy. Also; big action sequence coming up, don't miss it!

Wing: No!

Me: Yes there is, now SHUT UP! He's been saying no all day!

Wing:(cocks head) Shut up! (hops away)

I shouldn't have said that. REVIEW! I BEG YOU! (Nah, I don't beg you. But please do.) R.A.V.M.A.!


	3. Easy Take Off

So far we're at chapter 3: Reviews: 3. Well, its kind of a weird story. And it just got weirder.

* * *

Drop ship wolfnine:

We've had to slow down sir. Said Chajh (ch-a-g-hi) a gruff looking mercenary who was one of they're lances.

Why? Asked the commander. He was already in a bad mood, and wanted to land soon, the solar flares this close to a star were extremely dangerous.

I have reports of hundreds of satellites orbiting the planet.

I don't see any moons.

No, electronic satellites, broadcasting equipment, that sort of thing. Said Chajh.

Plow thorough them.

What?

You heard me: Plow through them!

But…-Yessir. He said nodding.

His other lance: Norko came up and said the landing coordinates were set. The ship would fly it self down by itself.

Normally, a new planet would be considered highly dangerous, but one with broadcasting equipment orbiting it couldn't be that bad. He flicked off the weapons systems, as they used up valuable fuel. And went to get the teams ready.

Suddenly the ships alarm went off. Someone was firing on them! The commander looked toward the windshield. Two huge missiles were coming at them. He dove to the controls. And tried to turn on their weapons.

But he was to late. The ship shook as nuclear explosions rocked it.

The sound of metal ripping filled the ship. The commander closed his eyes and waited, this is he thought, the end.

A minute later, he was still sitting there. In the same stance. He opened his eyes. The ship was all right! But what was that sound then- the answer was floating past them in space. The commander looked over the windshield; there were the fuel tanks.

He watched in horror as they smashed into a near by satellite and exploded.

For a moment he thought that the explosion was going to destroy the ship, but it just washed over them.

It was that moment that the commander realized they were entering the atmosphere.

B-52h bomber:

We're getting out of here! Muldoon yelled. The plane tore down the runway.

A jumbo jet pulled out in front of them.

HOLY #$! Ian yelled.

#$, HANG ON! Muldoon didn't turn around as he said this.

Alan Grant turned around to see a customs officer with sub machine gun run out on to the airstrip behind them.

CHING! CHING! CHING! CHING!

The B-52h was about 2 meters from the tail of the jet. Muldoon pulled the steering wheel back as far as he could, and was relived to feel the plane leave the ground.

His relief was immediately countered by the approaching cruise missile.

He had just reached 1000 feet, when he shoved the steering wheel in, and went into a dive.

The missile followed.

Suddenly the airstrip bellow gave way to the Pacific Ocean (it was a long air strip). Muldoon continued their decent.

Are you crazy! Grant yelled. You'll kill us before we reach the island!

The roar of the planes twin engines made it almost impossible to hear. And the roar of the cruise missile made it even harder to.

Muldoon pulled up with seconds to spare; the missile hit the water with a splash.

Glad that's over. Malcolm said.

The missile came ripping out of the water with another splash.

#$! Muldoon screamed

Malcolm ran back to the other end of the plane.

What're you doing! Grant yelled.

I Know I put a machine gun back here somewhere! Malcolm yelled. He grabbed a box encased in Styrofoam.

Give me that! Grant yelled; he grabbed the box and ripped it open. He pulled out the gun, and loaded it. He was reaching out to open a window when Malcolm grabbed his hand.

We're too high up! We'll loose cabin pressure! I'll get Robert (Muldoon's first name) too fly lower.

Grant stared out the window. The missile was gaining ground, I mean, air.

Hurry!

30 seconds later Grant felt the plane descend. He looked out the window, they were about 5 meters above the water. He ripped the window open and opened fire on the missile. After about 5 shots the thing exploded, ripping the machine gun out of Grants hands, and causing it to sink into the ocean.

Thank God. Grant panted.

Don't thank him yet, said Malcolm from behind him.

About an hour later, they reached the island, they flew around it a few times, and finally figured out exactly where and when they would drop the bomb.

They headed in that exact course, ready to perform their tasks.

Muldoon stared at the radar.

What the hell?

There was a blip about twice the size of the b-52h coming down from their forward upper left. The radar said it would hit them in ten seconds. AND THERE WAS NOTHING HE COULD DO ABOUT IT. He looked slowly up, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Malcolm looked up from the co-pilot seat.

Oh #$!

Out of the clouds materialized a huge, egg shaped something.

It came flying towards them, on a direct course for the island, and their left wing.

#$. Said Muldoon quietly.

The plane turned over in mid air.

Eject! Muldoon screamed. Before ripping the ejection cord on his seat.

* * *

Very suspenseful eh?

Wing: Happy belated Easter

(I pat him on the head.)

Good wing.

Wing: Shut up! (Don't ask, read my profile.)


	4. Rocky Landing

Now the opening titles of my fic:

The camera shows the wreck of the B-52: there is lots of smoke.

Out of the smoke form the words: A UNIVERSAL FILM

They fade out.

A RAPTOR INC. PRODUCTION

FILMED AT STUDIOS IN CYBERSPACE

IAN MALCOLM

ALAN GRANT

AND ROBERT MULDOON AS HIMSELF.

**JURASSIC PARK MEETS:**

(The screen flickers)

MECHWARRIOR 

Amongst a cloud of black smoke the crippled drop ship lay.

Chajh found the commander dead at the smashed windshield-The smashed six foot thick, aluminum lined windshield.

Chajh was second in command, and he was (much) smarter than the commander.

He went down to the cargo bay and found three (of 6) people still alive: Norco his Vulture had survived the landing, Vaz (their only female pilot) who's Dashi was fully intact. And Hygne, who's Thor, had been completely ripped apart in the landing.

"Well, we're not going to survive by just sitting here!" Chajh yelled, "There's no other patrols for 100 billion miles!"

They just stood there, apparently in awe at this realization.

Vaz snapped out of it first: "You heard the man! Lets move, we've got a full lance here."

"Hygne, Take the Owens there!" Yelled Chajh.

"We are Draconis Combine! We will fight to the end!"

If you were standing in that smoking piece of bent metal that was once Drop ship wolfnine, you would have felt the rise in morale that came with these words. Unfortunately, morale is useless against a pack of velociraptors.

Muldoon was falling towards the island. As soon as he had seen the meteor or whatever it was, he had known this was going to happen.

As Muldoon floated there, 600 feet off the ground, falling at a sickeningly slow pace, he became aware of a roaring sound. The waves of the would be paradise below?

No. Something far more sinister, he looked up.

The B 52 was spiraling towards him. Fortunately for him, Malcolm and Grant were still in there, and they managed to get it under control before it could hit him.

The plane hadn't actually sustained much damage, but it was leaking fuel, fast.

Inside the cockpit, Malcolm and Grant were trying to spot a landing strip.

They weren't leaving Muldoon behind.

"How long can we stay up?" Grant asked.

"Two minutes, maybe more."

"I'm going to gather up the weapons. Try to land."

(A/N note- my versions of Malcolm and Grant are based partly off the books and partly off the movies.)

Malcolm shifted nervously in his seat; he hadn't flown a plane since university.

Muldoon was falling slightly off course of the island, towards some of the large volcanic rocks just offshore. It's a miracle, he thought as he hit one of the rocks. He lay back on the soft fabric of the parachute and fell asleep.

When he woke up, it was to a pair of beady eyes. A strange lizard, perhaps the size of a modern day cell phone was seated on his nose. He blinked; the lizard opened its mouth to reveal a pair of razor sharp fangs.

Muldoon threw it off in alarm, and looked around, the wet, black rock was crawling with the lizards.

He took one look, unclipped his harness and flung himself 20 feet to the white waves below.

When he made it to shore, he pulled out his only weapon, a water logged handgun with five bullets.

Malcolm yelled back to Grant; "I've got a landing strip, but it's on the interior of the island!"

"Go for it. We're dead anyway!"

"Any weapons?"

"Lots, Muldoon came prepared. We've got a rocket launcher, six handguns, a bag off grenades, I think this is a sub machine gun, Grant said holding up a medium sized gun. Knock out gas, and…"

Grant was thrown to the ground as the plane hit the ruff terrain.

Malcolm was amazed the landing gear hadn't come off; they had gone right over a 3ft high outcrop of rock. The plane had stopped just short of the jungle.

He unstrapped himself and went to help Grant.

Ok. That was a boring chapter. I blame writers block. I've had this ready for ages (since June), I just haven't got around to posting it.

-RL#3


End file.
